Fallen Snow
by Souls' Hatred
Summary: A tale of Kagome's life without the one she loves by her side. But their love surpassed time once...can it happen again? IK
1. Intro

Fallen Snow

By: Souls' Hatred

Prologue

* * *

The air was cold as it blew past me as I sat on the porch watching my daughter, sending shivers up my spine. I called to Kagome, who was playing in front of the large tree in the yard, to come inside. She looked at me with large chocolate eyes, nearly hidden by the hat she wore, as if saying, "But why, Daddy?"

"Come on, Kagome." I said, holding my arms out to her. Quickly she ran into them and I picked her up, holding her on my hip. Turning around, I placed one hand on the door handle but paused when I felt a cold flake of snow land on my cheek. It took no time for Kagome to notice the waited for white substance falling from the sky.

"Daddy! Look, it's snowing!" She cried out in excitement. I was immediately hit by a powerful memory that forced me to turn and look at the falling snow. Her presence was almost tangible as her words floated through my mind, "Never forget them…never forget your loved ones." Those were her last words to me, before she left, never to be seen or heard of again.

I looked over the grounds at the small building that housed the ancient well. After my parents moved to a quieter town, I inherited the old shrine that I now lived in with my wife and five-year-old daughter and new born son.

Even with my new life, I never forgot the story my grandmother had told me when I was young.

"Yeah, Kagome, look at the snow. Looks like there's going to be loads this year!" The girl in my arms gave a small squeal and clapped her hands together. "But right now, it's time to eat." We entered the house, greeted by the warm air and sweet smell of cooking dinner.

I unzipped Kagome's jacket as she tugged off her hat then led her to the bathroom to wash up before bringing her to the table where my wife and son waited. She gave me a smile that had this way of making me forget everything around me. I returned it and took a seat across from her.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked as I grabbed a spoonful of peas from a nearby bowl. She had this way of being able to sense when I was deep in thought.

"My grandmother." I said without looking at her.

"What about her?" Her voice was gentle, not demanding or prying, she merely wanted to know what I was thinking.

"A story she once told me when I was young."

"A story?" Kagome with a face I knew only too well. "Daddy, Daddy! Tell story, tell, tell, please!" She begged from beside me.

There was no way I was going to be able to not tell her, not when she looked up with wide, innocent brown eyes she'd inherited from her mother. I glanced at my wife and received a smirk before she added, "Yes, I'd like to hear it as well, Honey."

I felt cornered, but was happy to share the story with my family, it was, after all, what my grandmother had wanted.

"After dinner." With that, I picked up my fork and took a mouthful of potatoes to show my point.

We sat on the floor after dinner had been cleared; Kagome sat on my lap, her brother being put in his crib and my wife across from us.

"Kagome, do you remember why you have your name?" I asked my daughter. She shook her head and I continued, "We named you after your great grandmother, Kagome Higurashi."

"I remember when I was your age, Kagome, I was trying to hide from my mother because I didn't want to take a bath. Grandma was sitting in her room looking out the window when I popped my head through the door. She greeted me with a big smile and held out her hands. 'Come here, Tomo,' she said and I ran into her arms, happy to see her.

"Her hair was a white with age and I remember her having the warmest chocolate eyes I'd ever seen. Just like yours, Kagome." I looked over to my wife and smiled. That had been one of the first things I'd seen, her warm eyes.

"'Would you like to hear a story as you hide from your mommy?' she asked before she started. 'Once upon a time, there was a girl. It was her fifteenth birthday the day that her life changed forever…'"

--

A/N: Reason this is so short, it's just an intro. The other chapters will be much longer. Have no worries. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Down the Rabbit’s Hole

Ok, I know everyone has seen this episode at least once, but this is the only way I can get the story to the place it needs to go. Please have patience with me!

Disclaimer: Because I forgot in the first chapter...(give me a break) I must say that I do not own Inuyasha…the series, or characters, or anything else…I can merely have the characters do my will…also, this will be the one and only disclaimer I post, pay attention now and don't sue me!

Fallen Snow

By: Souls' Hatred

Chapter 1

Down the Rabbit's Hole

--

Once upon a time, there was a girl. It was her fifteenth birthday the day that her life changed forever. That day, her brother called her over to the well house saying that their cat, Buyo, ran in there and he was too scared to look for him, due to the fact that he heard strange noises. Hearing a soft 'mew' in the small room, Sota jumped and Kagome just laughed, "It's only the cat," she walked down the stairs to retrieve Buyo when a spirit rose from within the well, grabbing her.

Kagome was pulled into the well, falling not down or up, instead floating for moments before she gently touched ground again, the evil spirit speaking of a jewel before disappearing.

The demon gone and her feet firmly on solid ground, the girl looked up to blue sky and not the wooden roof she'd expected to see. She called for her grandpa and brother to help her out of the well, and in the end had to hoist herself out.

It was then that she knew she was no longer at the shrine she'd grown up in. Surrounding the ebony haired girl was lush grass and large trees with a crystal blue sky. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was that it wasn't home.

It was there that she first met him, a silver haired man pinned to a tree by an enchanted arrow. A hanyou, held by a fifty-year spell that left him in a sleeping state, his head lulled on his chest with velvet smooth hair hiding his closed eyes.

Kagome was confused, as any person would be, at the sight before her. Cautiously she walked up to him and looked at his flawless features. Then, on top his head were two small dog-like ears. "I want to touch them," Kagome said, and she did just that. They were the strangest things she'd ever touched, soft and smooth, they gave off a soft squeak with each rub of her fingers.

Sighing, she dropped her hands and turned from the mysterious boy. "I don't have time for this," looking up, she found men pointing arrows in her direction and before she knew it, she was being tied and carried to a village.

There she met an old woman named Kaede, the younger sister to a late priestess who died fifty years before. "You have a very uncanny resemblance to my sister. I do believe you are her reincarnation." Kagome wouldn't believe her, there was no way she was someone's reincarnation, she was just Kagome and only Kagome. Not some Kikyo who was dead.

It wasn't just the old woman who believed she was the reincarnation of the village's lost priestess, everyone thought so. They brought her food and bowed to her when she walked in the streets. Tell the truth it began to get a little annoying.

That night, the demon that pulled her through the well attacked the village. The schoolgirl knew that it was after her and she fled into Inuyasha's forest at Kaede's suggestion. She ran and the demon followed.

A scream for help escaped her lips when she tripped and landed on the ground. Quickly she got back up and continued her pursuit of the forest. She was thrown into the air and landed in front of the man she say earlier.

"Hey Kikyo, what are you doing down there?" Kagome looked up at him, he had the most striking amber eyes she'd ever seen. "Why don't you just shoot that demon with a single arrow like you did me?" he spoke mockingly at her. Kagome was confused, "Eh? What is his problem?" she thought before walking up to him and pointing a finger in his face.

"You listen here, you," she began but she never got to finish when the demon swooped in around her, knocking her to the ground. Village men distracted the demon from Kagome for a moment and she took up her spot back inches from his face.

"Don't be ridiculous! No other girl smells this disgusting except you!" he reached out his neck to sniff her. She just stared at him thinking, "What is wrong with this idiot?"

"Huh? You're…you're not Kikyo?" he asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"No, I'm not! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" she said slowly and clearly, annoyed that this man should think she was Kikyo.

He looked away from her and dropped his voice, as if sad in some way, "Kikyo was more beautiful…" Kagome couldn't believe he'd just said that to her. Before she could do anything though, the large centipede demon grabbed her around the waist and began to pull her away. She did the only thing she could, she held on. What she held onto were the two locks of hair hanging down the man's face.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go of me!" He yelled at her.

Kaede stopped her horse and looked at the awakened man; unable to believe he'd awakened from the spell cast by her sister.

"Shikon no Tama!" the demon yelled. In an attempt to seize the jewel from Kagome, the demon grew large fangs and charged at the girl.

She closed her eyes and threw out her hand as if to protect herself. The demon gave a shriek and backed away as Kagome fell to the ground with three arms. She looked curiously at her hand wondering what had happened. A light shown through her shirt on her side, a soft pink glow. "It's glowing."

The demon came back at her, biting into Kagome's side sending surges of pain through her body as she was thrown into the air. A glass ball sailed by her side, out from her wound. "Is that the Shikon no Tama?" she whispered before landing on the ground, the small jewel landing in front of her.

"Give me the jewel!" the man yelled at her. "Quickly!"

Kagome didn't have time to understand what he was saying before she was swept up and crushed against the boy's body.

"I heard there was a hanyou searching for the Jewel of Four Souls. Is that you?" the demon asked with a voice that resembled a seductive whisper with a dark edge.

Kagome looked up at the man she was pressed against. "A…hanyou?"

"You're nothing but a sore in my eyes when I use my power," Kagome was surprised by his confidence when he spoke. She thought the centipede demon was quite powerful, but if he was talking so big, why hadn't he done anything yet?

"You've been talking big since earlier, are you strong?" she asked him. He looked at her as if he couldn't believe she'd asked such a thing. Not getting an answer, she repeated herself.

"What can you do pinned to a tree like that?" the demon asked then looked at the hanyou's chest. "What a nice seal you have there," it said rather nasty.

The centipede demon wrapped its tongue around the jewel and swallowed it. "Damn it!" the hanyou yelled.

Before everyone's eyes, the centipede's arms that had been blown off were reattached and her skin shed revealing a most disgusting sight. Its skin was now a deep purple with pink spots on it, while its eyes had turned a blood red, teeth lengthened, and a tongue like a snake's.

"Yes, my power has returned!" it hissed as it tightened its hold on Kagome, making her cry out in pain.

As if nothing was going on, the hanyou asked the girl against him if she could pull out the arrow that sealed him to that tree. Kagome looked up at him a bit surprised at his request. He repeated himself a bit more firmly this time.

She reached her hand towards the arrow just out of reach. Kaede yelled at her not to do what the man had requested. "That is Inuyasha's seal. You cannot break it."

The hanyou scoffed at the old woman, "Do you want to become demon food, old lady?" he looked down at the centipede demon, "If that thing completely absorbs the jewel, it's the end." He then looked at Kagome, "How about you, do you want to die here?"

"To die here, in this place I don't even know…to die," she said and reached up grabbing the arrow firmly in her hand. She pulled with all her strength, "No!" she screamed as a blinding light emitted from the arrow in her hand as it shattered and vanished.

There was no longer anything holding Inuyasha's power. In one quick motion, he'd freed himself and the girl from the demon, sending Kagome flying towards the ground.

She hit the ground with a soft thud and watched as the hanyou ripped apart the centipede, sending blood and flesh to litter the ground and Kagome. It wasn't long that there was nothing left the demon except twitching pieces of flesh. She stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes, "He…he is strong." She managed to whisper to herself.

Kaede walked over to her. "Do you see a lump that's glowing?" she asked Kagome. "If you don't remove the jewel, it will revive." That grossed Kagome out, quickly she looked for the glowing clump of flesh.

When she pointed it out, the old woman walked over to it and pulled out the jewel. Immediately the flesh vanished and only bones were left of the demon. Kaede handed Kagome the Shikon no Tama. The girl only looked at it, confused at the old woman's actions. "You are the only one who can use it," she explained.

"But why was it in my body, this glass ball that makes demons strong?" she never received an answer.

"That's right, it makes demon's strong and is useless to mere humans, so hand it over, if you don't want to die by my claws," He growled.

Kagome stared at him, trying to understand what he was saying. "You means he's not a good guy?" she thought franticly, afraid she'd just committed the worst crime on earth by releasing Inuyasha from his seal.

Kaede forbid her from handing over the Jewel of Four Souls and Inuyasha threatened her again. "I won't go easy. Especially on a woman who stinks of the smell I despise." He cracked his knuckles to emphasis his point before charging at her.

She ran, she ran as fast as she could, escaping his claws by pure luck and clumsiness. Kaede pulled out a necklace of beads, reciting an enchantment before the beads rushed towards the hanyou and rested around his neck.

"Say a spell to hold him," Kaede instructed the girl. With Inuyasha distracted with the new addition to his outfit, Kagome picked up the fallen jewel and ran. "Anything to subdue Inuyasha," she yelled.

The girl fell down a small ledge and watched in horror as the pink ball bounce away from her and towards Inuyasha. Kaede yelled again and Kagome thought franticly for a word to restrain the hanyou. Just before he was about to grab the jewel Kagome yelled, "Sit!"

The beads surrounding Inuyasha's neck glowed a bright pink before plunging him into the ground, what happened to be a wooden bridge. As the spell wore off, the hanyou was quick to sit up and grab the offending necklace. No matter how hard he tried to pull it off, it repelled him. "What the hell is this?" he yelled.

"It's a rosary, Inuyasha, and you can't remove it." Kaede said from above him.

Inuyasha glared at her, "You, I'm going to kill first. Not saying you'll live much longer without my help!" He growled.

"Say the word please, Kagome," Kagome did just that, sending Inuyasha face first into the wood that gave way and sent him tumbling towards the river below.

Thus how she met the man that changed her life forever.

--

A/N: Please be sure to read the top message if you haven't already. Reviews are loved! (They also promote quick updates!) Thanks for reading!


End file.
